


Doing Crazy Shit.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, MarkiplierRPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gags, Hot, M/M, Oral Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Surprise Kissing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer festival and Mark, Jack, Bob and Wade are having a great time. Jack has yet to go on the Ferris Wheel and is nervous but Mark is there and helps calm Jacks' nerves. Jack is overwhelmed by trying new shit, crazy shit. What other crazy shit could these two get up to next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Crazy Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I made for the person who suggested innuendos turned real. I know its not exactly what was asked for, I kinda just went with the flow. I hope you still like it :).

                It’s the summer festival and Mark, Jack, Bob and Wade have attended. They couldn’t go last year but when they got tickets for this year, they were all thrilled. They got to the park grounds and instantly a high of excitement ran through Jack like a little kid.

                “I want to go on the rides! Oh maybe have food! Oh how about we hit the open bar? I really like cotton candy, we need some of that!” Jack enthused spinning around in circles.

                “You’re already acting drunken Jack, you don’t need booze.” Wade laughed trying to keep him under control.

                “Oh I am hungry; we can go for food first.” Bob turned to them with map in hand.

                “Okay, where is the food tent?” Jack poked his face into the map.

                “Calm down Jack, Wade can’t see.” Wade pulled Jack back.

                “Food now Mark? Or?” Bob looked up from the paper.

                “I could eat.” Mark shot Jack a smile.

                Jack burst into laughter and they caught each others’ eye.

                Bob found the food tent and pointed in the direction they had to go. The group headed through the crowds to the food tent. Jack was wide eyed and open mouthed, seeing all the food and games and all the giant teddy bears.

                “Mark, later can you win me a bear?” Jack grabbed onto Marks’ arm, pointing to the shooting game, “I have horrible aim.”

                “You just wanna see me handle a gun.” Mark laughed.

                “Yes, with your big strong muscles showing off your shooting skills.” Jack rolled his eyes and laughed.

                They got to the food tent and they all split up to get their own meals. Bob was heading for cheese steak and Wade decided on poutine. Jack just stood there mouth open again, there were over 50 different food stands and he had NO idea what he wanted.

                “Hey Jack, what are you having?” Mark asked.

                “I have no idea. I was thinking of a pita or maybe Polish sausage; the sausages are on sale 2 for 1.” Jack held his chin, thinking hard about his choices.

                “Why have a sausage now, you can have one later?” Mark laughed again.

                “Uh, what?” Jack raised his eyebrow.

                “Go with a pita, I might have one as well.”

                “Hey, have you guys not decided yet?” Wade came up behind them.

                “Oh, we are both having a pita.”

                “It took you this long to decide that?” Wade laughed.

                “Shut up, I want to eat everything.” Jack enthused.

               

                Wade took a seat at the nearest free table, Bob followed shortly and joined him. Mark and Jack headed for the Pita stand and ordered their food. They both returned and joined the guys.

                “I think I should’ve asked for a sauce that’s spicier.” Jack took a few bites of his pita.

                “Having trouble deciding on sauce? You can have mine.” Mark continued to laugh at his jokes.

                Jack just shot him a look and smiled. They continued to eat their meals and chat amongst themselves. Once finishing their food they rose and headed out to the fair ground.

                “I’m so full.” Bob patted his stomach, throwing out his trash.

                “I want to go on some rides.” Jack consulted the map again.

                “How about me?” Mark pulled up next to Jack, looking over his shoulder at the map.

                “You two go ahead, Bob and I want to go to the flea market. I’m looking to buy a new DVD player.” Wade said.

                “Okay, we will meet you back here later. I’ll text someone if we get lost or can’t find you guys.” Jack stated.      

                Bob and Wade headed in the other direction, leaving Mark and Jack alone. Jack grabbed Mark by the arm and they ran through the people to the rides. They got in line for the Ferris wheel and Jack looked up at the wheel towering above them.

                “It will be my first time.” Jack said nervously.

                “It’s okay. I will make sure you are safe.” Mark assured him.

                They got into the little pod and took a seat; Jacks’ breathing quickened. Mark could see the unease on his face. Mark put his hand on Jacks’ leg and rubbed his knee.

                “It’s okay.” Mark smiled to help him feel better.

                “Okay.” Jack smiled weakly.

                The Ferris wheel took off and Jacks heart fell into his stomach. The wind rushed passed him and he gripped Marks’ hand with all his strength. He slowed his breathing down and decided to look around, the view was getting higher and Jack grew more scared. They did a full circle, which turned into 2 and 3 more circles and Jack began calming down. He couldn’t look down though, he wasn’t ready.

                “See, I knew you could do it.” Mark patted him on the back.

                The wheel stopped dead top and Jack began heavy breathing again. “Oh my god! We are stuck!” Jack started panicking.

                “No Jack, this happens every time. They have to let other people on and off, so we are bound to be stuck up here for a moment.” Mark explained.              

                “STILL!” Jack continued to panic, he just looked at Mark he couldn’t turn his gaze from him. The height was too much for Jack.

                Mark leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips. Jack did not pull away and kissed him back. Marks soft lips quickly eased his tension the felt within him.

                Mark pulled back and smiled. “It’s not so bad, if I can keep your mind off it.”

                Jack pulled Mark back in by the shirt and kissed him again. They began making out and as they started moving again the rush of wind, caused Jack to interlock fingers with Mark. They went around another 4/5 times and they continued to make out until they came to a stop.

                They got off the ride and Jack stood up almost losing his balance. His legs shook and Mark held him up, keeping him from falling. They got back to the ground and Bob and Wade came up to them.

                “Hey we found you! How was the Ferris wheel?” Bob asked.

                “It was fucking scary.” Jack blurted out.

                “Aw poor Jack, I guess no roller coasters for you?” Wade laughed.

                “Well I could try one or two, as long as I’m not alone.”   

                “So did you get your DVD player?” Mark turned to Wade.

                “No, I ran out of money.” Wade confessed.

                “How?!”

                “Well the money I set aside for the DVD player.”

                “What did you buy instead?” Mark asked.           

                “I bought a portable back massager.” Wade confessed.

                “Oh wade!” Jack rolled his eyes.

                “Ya, now I can’t watch movies at home yet.”

                “Mark, can we do something less scary?” Jack turned to him.

                “Sure.” Mark smiled.     

                “There’s a furniture sale going on at the convention centre. I want to go there soon, unlike Wade I want to buy what I plan to buy and not go crazy and off track.” Bob explained showing them the flyer.

                “Okay, we can do that first. I need to relax my jello legs.” Jack took a deep breath.

                “You guys want some lemonade?” Mark asked, pointing to the drink stand.

                “Yes, please.” They agreed together.

                Mark headed off to the drink stand leaving Bob, Wade and Jack standing there waiting for him. Jacks’ face was red, not just from the ride but because Mark just kissed him out of the blue. It helped calm his nerves but it got him weak in the knees. _What even got into Mark? He has been making innudeous jokes all afternoon and kissed me....he’s fucking nuts._

                “So was the Ferris wheel really that bad?” Bob asked.

                “Yes. I mean it wasn’t that bad but the start was crazy for me, we also got stuck at the top for what felt like forever. I thought my heart was going to burst.”

                “Poor Jack, good thing you didn’t go alone. We would have to be worried you would lose all your shit and your lunch.” Wade laughed.

                Mark returned with drinks and the guys enjoyed them as they headed to the convention centre. As they walked Jack would feel Mark staring at him as he went ahead to chat with Bob. Jack stopped a few times to watch people play their games. He was eyeing a giant Jeb hanging above him, his eyes gleamed and despite being so excited by the thought of a giant plush Jeb, Mark still stared him down like he was meat.

                They got to the convention centre and decided to split up. “I don’t want you guys trying to pull me from why I’m here. I am going that way; we will meet out front here when I’m done, so try not to get lost.” Bob said, heading off.

                “Wade!” A female voice called from behind them, they all turned around and saw a young woman standing there. Jack nor Mark recognized her but Wades’ face lit up like Christmas lights.

                “Oh my god! HI! It’s been so long!” He exchanged hugs with her, before turning to Jack and Mark.

                “Guys, this is my old classmate Lily. I haven’t seen her in 5 years.” Wade explained.

                “Nice to meet you, I’m Jack and this is Mark.” Jack said to her waving.

                “Nice to meet you guys too.” Lily smiled, “I don’t want to bother you when you’re with your friends but I have a stand in section E. I am selling smoothie makers, I was hoping you could come and help me sell them. I have so many customers over there and my friend ran off and left me to do it. I have a replacement there now but they have to go on break in 10. Would you mind helping me out?” She explained.

                “Oh we don’t want to impose. I mean we could be great help but you two should catch up. Jack and I will just look around, maybe come around to your stand later.” Mark smiled.

                “Oh Wade are you sure you don’t mind, I don’t want you to pull yourself from them.” She turned to Wade.

                “No, if they don’t mind I don’t either.” Wade smiled.

                “Thanks so much!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, “It was so nice meeting you guys! Hopefully you will stop by later!” She waved to them.

                “She seemed nice.” Jack said, “I want to buy a smoothie maker now.”

                “Is it cause she’s hot and could sell anything to a guy?” Mark joked.

                “No...... I just love smoothies.” Jack coughed smiling.

                Mark and Jack walked around the convention floor. It was a huge building with many sections of furniture and house wares. They came across a section in the far back, almost empty. They were selling premade tree houses and kids play sets.

                “I always wanted a tree house but I never had a yard to put one in.” Jack confessed looking up at the large house above him; it was suspended to the ceiling with huge chains.

                “I had one.” Mark smirked.

                “Oh way to rub it in.” Jack smacked Marks’ arm playfully.

                “Come on!” Mark climbed up the ladder and went into the tree house. He poked his head out and beckoned Jack to come up and join him.

                “I’m nervous.” Jack said.

                “You did the Ferris wheel; I believe you can climb up into a tree house.”

                “Well, I guess it wouldn’t be AS high.”

                “Not even close.” Mark assured him.

                “Ok, ok. I’ll climb up.” Jack slowly pulled himself up the ladder and Mark took his hand and pulled him in.

                They sat on the floor and looked around. “Cute little tree house, would be perfect for sleepovers or future kids.” Mark explained.

                “Hey!” A male voice called up to them. Jack poked his head out the window. The seller stood down below. “I’m going on break, so if you want to purchase it, you will have to wait till I return. I’m locking the register.”

                “Alright, no problem sir.” Jack called down to him.

                The man walked off and Jack sat back inside next to Mark. “He thinks we are going to buy it.” Jack burst into laughter.

                Mark also began laughing like crazy, “We have no way to take it home and I honestly don’t want to spend 2k on a tree house. I could make one.” He explained.

                Jack sat back resting against the wall, “It’s not the full experience but it’s still a nice one.”

                “Ya, it’s close. I guess the tree house doesn’t HAVE to be outside, for you to enjoy it.”

                “That and I’m already done with doing crazy shit for today. My heart couldn’t take another Ferris Wheel ride.” Jack said.

                “You’re done doing crazy shit for today? You Sean McLoughlin DONE with crazy shit? All you ever do is crazy shit.” Mark laughed so hard and almost fell over.

                “Oh shut up. I normally don’t push through my fear of heights and new shit, so give me some credit.”   

                “Think you could uh,” Mark paused, “Do ONE final crazy thing today?”

                “Depends what it is.” Jack answered.

Mark pulled in close to Jack; he took his face in his hand and kissed Jack again. They were making out and Jack felt something funny rush through him. He began undoing Marks’ jeans and Mark proceeded to undo his.

“You ready for crazy McLoughlin?” Mark looked up at him and smirked.

“Are you ready?” Jack raised his brow at him in excitement.

They continued making out, Jack unbuttoned Marks’ flannel shirt and Mark pulled Jacks’ tee over his head. Mark kissed down Jacks’ chest, stomach and lower abdomen. He rubbed against Jacks’ erection with his hand. He then pulled Jacks’ dick out of his boxers and began stroking him.

                “Oh fuck.” Jack squeaked out.

                “Shhhh. You don’t want someone to hear you.” Mark spoke softly. Mark put Jack in his mouth and began sucking him off. Jack bit his lip and began moaning. Mark looked up as he sucked, watching Jacks’ face turn pink. Mark pulled Jack out of his mouth and Jack looked down, surprised and impatient. He was so teased and ready to go.

                “Mark!” Jack cried.            

                “Shhhh!” Mark reached over and grabbed Jacks’ shirt from the floor. He kissed Jack deeply they made out a bit, till Mark pulled away again and put Jacks’ shirt in his mouth. Jack did not protest or remove .

                Mark went back to sucking Jack off and Jacks little body twitched under him. Jack held onto the back of Marks’ head and thrusted into his mouth. Mark began moaning himself, trying to keep quiet. Mark began gagging on Jacks’ hard dick and saliva ran down his chin and onto the floor.            

Jack kept thrusting and Mark kept sucking and Jacks muffled screams got out of control and his body shook, he convulsed as he came and Mark swallowed.

Mark pulled Jack out of his mouth and he caught his breath. “Get on your knees and bend over.” Mark commanded, speaking softly but harshly into Jacks’ ear.

Jack flipped over, getting on his knees. He bent over at the waist and Mark came up behind him, he pulled his hard dick out, soaked with pre-cum. He teased Jack with the head and Jack let out little muffled cries. Jack looked back at Mark and watched him; Mark took his own shirt and put it in his mouth.

Mark stuck his rock hard dick deep inside Jack and Jacks’ back arched instantly. Mark cried out, Jack was so tight and this melted Mark. He always wanted to fuck the shit out of his best friend and now he can. He thrusted deep and hard into him, taking Jacks’ arms and pulling them back behind him and held them in place.

Mark continued to plow Jack from behind and Jack just continued to scream, drool escaping his mouth. The faster they went the harder Jack became, he felt he was going to burst. Jack then came all over the floor and this turned Mark on more.

He leaned in and gave Jack thumbs up and Jack nodded. Mark then fucked him harder and faster before cumming himself, filling Jack. Mark pulled out and let go of Jacks’ arms. He flipped him over and took the shirt from Jacks’ mouth, along with his shirt from his own mouth. Both gasped for air and they began making out.

                “Oh fuck.” Jack laid back, breathing heavy.

                “How is that for crazy?” Mark smirked, also breathing heavy.

                “I fucking love you.” Jack smiled up at him.

“I love you too.” Mark leaned in and kissed him once more.

“Oh fuck!” Jack sat up quickly.

                “What?”

                “We gotta go!” Jack put his shirt on, wet saliva spot got him worried, “uh oh! Look how bad this looks!”

                “Oh my god we do!” Mark quickly put his flannel on, doing it up. Marks’ saliva stain too was visible.

                “We gotta figure out what we are gunna do about these stains?!” Jack did up his pants and climbed out of the tree house.

                “Ya, or we are fucked.” Mark said, doing up his pants and following Jack out of the tree house.

                The stand owner had not yet returned but people were standing around waiting for his return. Mark and Jack looked at each other, and grabbed each others’ hand and booked it. As they were running Mark halted to a stop and Jack let go turning back to him.

                “What?” Jack asked.

                “Look!” Mark pointed towards a t-shirt stand, “We can get new shirts!”

                “Great idea Mark!”

                They headed to the t-shirt stand, the owner took one look at Jacks’ huge wet spot and raised a brow.

                “Wanna take a look at our merch?” The woman smiled, “there’s a sale on, 2 for 20.”

                “Wanna split?” Jack turned to Mark.

                “Yes!” Mark looked around, to watch out for Bob and Wade.

                The two of them looked through the racks and each grabbed a shirt. They paid for their items and instantly Mark undid his shirt, taking it off and putting the new one on. The woman behind the counter gulped watching Mark change before her.

                Jack too gawked; he became red in the face. He then did the same, removing his stained shirt and putting the new one on. Again the woman behind the counter was losing her shit, she had to turn away and pretend to be busy with something.

                They put their shirts in the bag and left the stand, waving at the flustered woman. They headed back through the building to the front; Bob and Wade were waiting there for them.  They looked at each other and laughed nervously as they approached.

                “Hey guys! Got new shirts?” Wade turned to them.

                “Holy shit! Nice shirts!” Bob laughed, “Where in the world did you get those?!”

Jacks' shirt.  Marks' shirt.

                “There was a stand in section D, 2 for $20.” Mark explained.

                “I like them. They are quite.... interesting.” Wade complimented.

                “So, did you get your shopping done?” Jack asked.

                “Yes, all done.” Wade said proudly.

                “I helped Lily, she sold all her smoothie makers.” Wade enthused.

                “Good to hear it.” Mark said.

                “So, what did you guys do besides buy shirts?” Bob asked.

                Mark and Jack just looked at each other and burst into laughter.

                “Just crazy shit.” Mark smiled.

                Bob and Wade exchanged weird looks, “uh ok.”

                “Crazy shit.” Jack repeated.

 


End file.
